


天色尚早

by Jabber81



Series: AiEsu [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber81/pseuds/Jabber81
Summary: 美丽喵，pwp无本垒，跳个舞吧
Series: AiEsu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539712
Kudos: 3





	天色尚早

艾默里克久违地对事情感到厌倦。假使他没有来赴这个约，他本应在处理骑士团成山的事务，说不定在天亮前还能等到龙骑士团收兵——他和埃斯蒂尼安已经足足一周没碰过面了，就算是在他们分属于不同支队的从前，这种事也少有发生。即便如此，他很好地掩饰了心烦意乱，手扶在怀中女人的腰间，面带微笑跟上三拍子的舞步。  
“……博雷尔阁下？”  
他回过神来，女人正用欲言又止的探究眼神看着他，身体挨得过于紧密，以至于那股皇都贵族小姐独有的浓郁香水味扑鼻而来。他甚至不知道她是哪家的千金，只是应邀来参加上等人的聚会，又总不能拂了小姑娘的面子，只好期待她很快对艾默里克这个下等贵族、没趣的骑士感到厌倦。可对女人来说显然为时尚早。  
漫不经心接着舞伴的话，他的目光开始不动声色地飘向别处，向远离人群的舞池外，露台上看去，从没有遮严的窗帘缝隙可以看到一丝夜色，以及皎洁纯白的月光。可他记得今天是个飘雪的日子，那么他看见的又是什么？  
一阵风掀开窗帘。隔着熙攘的人群，艾默里克对上一双熟悉的双眼。精雕细琢的栏杆上坐着他的挚友，脸上没有特别的表情，却让他险些乱了步子。他们遥遥相望，男人穿得很少，寒风撩起额前的银发，无情地打碎这轮月色。  
“亲爱的，那里有什么人吗？”舞伴亲昵地问，顺着他的目光看向露台。  
“大概是不小心闯进来的猫。”艾默里克说。  
仅仅眨眼的功夫，那里就空无一人了。骑士长甚至怀疑那只是他熬夜一周所导致的幻觉，但他的心怦怦直跳，脑海里的人影挥之不去，怀里的温热躯体，近在咫尺的呼吸声都让他心猿意马地联想到另一个人。当一曲再次终了他向贵族千金鞠躬道歉，说暂时失陪，随后匆匆拨开人群走上露台。那里没有人，艾默里克拉拢窗帘隔绝屋内的视线，向露台下的花园看去。  
“埃斯蒂尼安！”他叫住那个正准备离开的身影，“你怎么来了？”  
他的挚友仰起头看他：“下午就回总部了。你的副官说你在这里，顺路过来看看。”  
“你是怎么进来的？”  
“就这么进来的。”埃斯蒂尼安答道。  
他失笑，自觉问了个蠢问题。谁能阻止伊修加德当代最强的屠龙战士呢？别说神不知鬼不觉地翻墙进私家宅邸，就算大摇大摆从正门进来，也未必有人敢拦住他。他撑住栏杆，在埃斯蒂尼安震惊的眼神中自二楼翻身跳下，贴身的花边衬衫和高跟长靴让他的行动变得不那么自在，依旧稳稳落在地面上。“天还没有亮呢。”他意味深长地说道。  
艾默里克不知道埃斯蒂尼安在阳台上呆了多久，头发上已经结了霜。他从怀里掏出叠得鼓鼓囊囊的手帕，在手心打开递给埃斯蒂尼安，勉强还能看出里面是一块栗子蛋糕。“顺手带出来的，吃吧。“他说。  
埃斯蒂尼安被逗笑了，一边说他身上看不到半点体面人的样子，一边就着他的手把蛋糕吞下去。艾默里克看着带着笑的唇角，心中一动，凑上去舔掉那里沾上的奶油，趁着白发精灵愣住的瞬间，又顺势含住他的嘴唇亲吻。栗子的清甜在口中化开，暂时缓解了艾默里克心中的烦闷。  
“被你吓到了，“埃斯蒂尼安说着抹抹嘴退后两步，”玩够了就快回去，人家大小姐还等着你呢。“  
他显然意有所指。艾默里克也知道身上这股奢华的香水味太过浓郁，熏得猫闻到都只想快点跑开，因此变得更加郁闷，却又不知道该如何向埃斯蒂尼安解释。要怎么说呢？难道说我连那个女人的名字都不知道，就同她跳了一晚上的舞吗？埃斯蒂尼安，他的挚友，他隐秘的枕边人又是怎么看待自己的呢？他愁得眉毛都快拧在一起了，见状埃斯蒂尼安好心地拍拍他的肩，说那个叫露易丝的女人在帮你处理公务，她可靠又能干，因此不必担心那么多，安心跳你的舞便是。  
艾默里克更加愁苦了，却还是为埃斯蒂尼安尝试记住他副官的名字感到一丝欣慰。  
他抓住那只在他肩头重重敲击的手。不像贵族女人那样纤细柔嫩，埃斯蒂尼安的掌心和手指间都布满常年握枪练出的茧，温暖干燥的触感却让他爱不释手。鼓起勇气红着一张脸，艾默里克拉着他，引导他放在自己的下身。  
“跳不成了，都是你的错，”艾默里克说，“从你出现开始就这样，你得想想办法。”  
埃斯蒂尼安瞪大眼，不知该震惊他突如其来的骚扰行为，还是震惊于他跳个舞都能硬成这样。艾默里克还恬不知耻地握着他的手上下抚慰，隔着裤子都能感受到那根性器激动得在颤抖，男人还凑近埃斯蒂尼安，趴在他的肩上在他耳边讲话。  
“我们很久没做过了，它很想你。”他说。  
“……一个星期而已。”  
“你身上很好闻，比那些女人的香水好多了。”  
“没洗干净的龙血味儿罢了。”  
艾默里克索性闭嘴，还去封住埃斯蒂尼安那张不讨喜的嘴，把他紧紧抱在怀里。埃斯蒂尼安是挣扎了一番的，毕竟这太不合时宜，窗帘上映着人影，屋内觥筹交错人声嘈杂都听得一清二楚，一旦有人走上阳台，就看得到两个男人在私家花园里行苟且之事。但艾默里克把他压在树上，又勒住他的腰，恳求说他想要得不行，埃斯蒂尼安又叹了口气乖乖趴好，任凭身后那根性器试探着顶弄他。  
他们或许真的太久没做了，即使隔着几层布料在他的臀缝里摩擦，顶弄着穴口，埃斯蒂尼安总是忍不住回味肉棒在他的穴内进出的感觉。他本来不是重欲的人，甚至自以为几乎没有任何欲望，却被艾默里克多年来开发调教得过于敏感，听着耳畔情人压抑的喘息，被当作单纯泄欲的道具竟然会产生心理的快感，仿佛真的被进入了一般，血往头顶上涌变得晕乎乎的，前面也不由自主地硬了起来。  
艾默里克发现了这点，喘着粗气在他耳边笑，说你明明也很想我。埃斯蒂尼安无法反驳，耳朵被含在温暖潮湿的口腔里舔弄，前面也被握住撸动，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。最后艾默里克趴在他身上呻吟着射出来的同时他也高潮了，两人相拥在一块，歇了很久没有动弹。只是当埃斯蒂尼安反应过来，嘀咕着说为什么两个男的大半夜出来吹冷风还射在裤子里时，骑士长懒得回答他，于是选择继续接吻来堵住他的嘴。  
“够了没？”埃斯蒂尼安推推他，”天要亮了，我也该回去了。”  
趁着夜雪稍霁，艾默里克盯着那张被亲得通红，泛着水光的嘴唇，又改变了主意。一表人才的总骑士长弯下腰作邀请的手势，无奈恋人太不解风情，满脸茫然，他只得亲自抓住对方的手搂住腰，胡乱跳起完全踩不上节拍的舞步。  
总而言之，离天亮还早得很。


End file.
